


Public Displays of Affection

by hollydermovoi



Series: The one where the government learns to prove that he loves a DI [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade is in a relationship with Mycroft. Sherlock doesn't believe he really cares</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Displays of Affection

oarorore- Greg assumed Mycroft isn’t into PDA; he is, of course, entirely wrong.

“Lestrade.” said the baritone voice of a certain annoying Consulting Detective. “are you ashamed of Mycroft?”

“What?” said Lestrade, flabbergasted completely.

“I said-“

“I heard what you said, Sherlock, I just- Christ- why would you say that?”

“Well, it’s just that you don’t seem very…comfortable with him.”

“Sherlock-“

“Weren’t you the one who told me that physical touch was a sure way to prove your affection to your significant other?”

“Well, yes but-“

“Then why do you not touch my brother, and in fact, look distinctly disturbed when you so much as brush against each other? Conclusion: You are ashamed of him.”

“Sherlock Euripides Holmes.” This came from the ever faithful army doctor, who had, up to that point, been quiet. “It is none of your business.”

” I beg to differ, John. He’s my brother-“

“And you constantly harp about how much you hate the man, so be quiet.”

“I still want him to be happy John, he is my brother-“

“I said quiet.”

“But John-“

“Quiet.”

Lestrade, during this exchange, had taken to rubbing his temples in an effort to diminish the headache pounding behind his eyes when he realized that with the blessed silence, John and Sherlock were both staring at him expectantly “What?” he asked. Sherlock scoffed, and rolled his eyes before grimacing as John’s elbow met his stomach.

“Would you mind answering the question Greg?” said John politely.

“I am not ashamed of Mycroft. He’s ashamed of me.”

This was met with “You’ve-got-to-be-kidding-me” looks from both John and Sherlock.

“We only meet in warehouses, where yes, we have a five-star meal, but there’s no chance of us being seen by anyone else, we then shag in said warehouse and then he has someone drive me home. He decides when we meet, what we eat, how we shag, and I know, I know his job is far more demanding and important than mine, but I am essentially his bit of rough, and you’re calling me out for not touching him in public?” He broke off his rant ashamed of how it had gotten away from him, and fought to regain his composure. “I don’t touch him because I am afraid. I’m afraid that if I instigate something, he’ll end it. I’m afraid because I don’t want to lose what we have.” He stopped himself again, and the next time he spoke, he chose each word very carefully. “I love him. And if all he wants is a shag in the warehouse every couple of weeks then I am fine with that. So yes, I’d love to publicly affirm my affections for him, but for now, I’ll take what I’ve got and be grateful for it. “

There was a silence.

Then finally it was broken by Mycroft, who moved from the doorway where he had established himself at the beginning of Gregory’s speech, having wanted to hear for himself why his lover of about a year was ashamed to touch him in public. He’d never even thought to consider that Gregory wasn’t aware of his affection, or that the DI thought himself to be Mycroft’s “bit-of-rough” of all things. He had, of course been entirely at fault. He had assumed that Gregory had known that Mycroft was proud to be with him. He had arranged their dinners in the warehouse, not only because it was a warehouse where he had first met his Gregory, but because he had thought his lover would be more comfortable in a smaller setting. He should have realized that Gregory’s despicable shrew of an ex-wife had clearly shredded the DI’s sense of self worth. Well, he planned on fixing his past mistakes. First,however, he had a lover to comfort.

He placed himself behind Gregory, silently placing his loyal umbrella on Gregory’s desk, and then he wrapped his arms around the DI. His lover gasped, and opened those beautiful chocolate eyes, which were a bit watery, to meet Mycroft’s blue ones. Then Mycroft placed his lips gently on Gregory’s and mentally did a victory dance as the DI relaxed into the kiss. Neither man noticed John forcefully dragging Sherlock from the room, nor did they notice him tactfully closing the door behind them.

When the kiss was broken, Mycroft gazed into the DI’s glazed eyes with a soft smile. “I love you, Gregory.” he said firmly, and ignoring the DI’s shocked gasp, settled his lips more firmly to the DI’s, not letting up until Gregory relaxed against him again. When he broke the kiss this time, he leaned his forehead against Gregory’s. Then he spoke. “Gregory, I love you. And I would like nothing more than to take you home and prove it to you. ‘Bit-of rough.’ Really, Gregory? No, don’t answer that love,” he said, kissing whatever his DI was going to say back into silence. “I am going to take you home and make love to you. Once you finally believe that I love you, we’ll go out to dinner. And Gregory-” Here he broke off to kiss the DI again ” I love public displays of affection, so by all means, feel free to prove your affection to me as often, and as publicly as you want”.


End file.
